


This Shit is Bananas

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Implied/Referenced Underage, Innuendo, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: B-A-N-A-N-A-S
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	This Shit is Bananas

"Where the hell did you learn that?" Ron asked, his eyes open wide in shock. "I mean, that's just not possible. It's huge."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Ron's right, that's not natural. Is the back of your throat a black hole?"

Neville glared at the both of them as he slowly pulled his mouth away.

"That was wicked. You ought to do that again sometime," Ron said with a wink.

Neville rolled his eyes and plopped down on his bed, plucking the foot long peeled banana out of the air - he had charmed it to float - and began happily munching on it.

"Are you going to tell us how you learnt that? Or what even possessed you to attempt it?" Harry asked.

"Well, there was this one time that I was eating a banana as I was walking and I tripped and it kind of started to slide down my throat, but I managed to stop it from going all the way down. So it was an accident. After that though, it was pretty easy to replicate." Neville shrugged as he licked his fingers clean.

"Have you tried that trick with other things?"


End file.
